True Love's Kiss
by mmooch
Summary: When Buffy falls victim to the sleeping spell, nobody could guess who would awaken her.


**True Love's Kiss**

Summary: When Buffy falls victim to the sleeping spell, nobody could guess who would awaken her.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: ugh, season 8 comics, but _only_ 'cause I wanted to use the true love storyline. Otherwise I wouldn't acknowledge them. And I'm only using that particular part of the comics, nothing else from 'season 8'.

Challenge: just due to seeing another unusual 'true love' for Buffy in a story.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Castle in Scotland

They had gone through everyone they could think of, and were starting to consider just putting out an advertisement. The only problem with that was how to word it so they didn't get arrested or locked up in a loony bin. 'Come kiss a girl to see if you'll wake her up from and evil spell'? Yeah, not gonna happen.

She was being kept alive by artificial means, but they were wondering how long they should keep her stuck between life and death. After all, they had it on pretty good authority where she'd end up, seeing as how she'd already been there once. But they just couldn't bring themselves to pull the plug on her yet.

What they didn't know was that word had passed through the supernatural grapevine, both good and bad. While the demons were celebrating, the forces of good were wondering how to remedy the situation. And one white hat in particular started making plans for a visit to Slayer Headquarters. But first, some help sneaking in was needed, since a warm welcome wasn't exactly expected – especially with the plan of kissing Buffy to wake her up.

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

Thanks to Giles and Faith, the white hat was able to get to the castle undetected by the Slayers or wards. Faith had taken the girls out for training, and Giles had suggested that the rest of the people went out to relax. He promised that he'd watch for any changes in Buffy's condition and notify them immediately if anything happened.

So the Watcher was the only person present and awake to greet the 'Prince Charming' hopeful when he arrived. Opening the door, Giles said, "It's good to see you again, Oz."

"You too, Giles. How's she doing?" Oz asked, skipping right to the matter at hand.

Giles sighed helplessly, "As well as can be expected after all this time. May I ask why you feel you might be the one to wake her?"

Shrugging, Oz attempted a casual answer, "First, I figured it couldn't hurt to try."

"True, but I get the sense there's more to it than that," Giles persisted. After all, he wasn't called a Watcher for nothing.

It was Oz's turn to sigh this time. "Okay, fine…I knew when she died, and when she came back. I didn't go to Sunnydale because I didn't understand what it was about, but a month ago, when she was hit with the spell, a shaman said he had a vision of my kiss waking her up. Then I put two and two together," he admitted.

Setting aside the question of the young werewolf sensing her death and return for the moment, Giles replied, "Well, if you can wake her, we would greatly appreciate it."

"You sure about that?" Oz asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt Willow will."

"She'll just have to deal with it." They got to Buffy's room, and Giles pushed open the door. "Ahh, here she is."

Oz took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Despite his outwardly calm exterior, he was a jumble of raw emotions. For the past 5-6 years, if he thought anyone from Sunnydale was his true love, he would have guessed it was Willow.

Seeing the younger man's hesitation, Giles prompted him, "Oz?"

"Oh, right." The werewolf leaned over the still figure and thought to himself, _**'Here goes nothing.'**_

The kiss lasted for a couple seconds before Oz felt any changes in the woman underneath him. He quickly straightened, searching for signs of her waking up.

Signs that were slow in coming – at least to Giles and Oz.

It actually took less than thirty seconds for her eyes to begin to flutter.

* * *

A/N: Evil to leave it there, but it felt right to me.


End file.
